This invention relates to a rear axle arrangement for a motor vehicle of the type comprising:
at least one control arm which is pivotally connected to the vehicle body so that it can be rotated about an axis extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, which control arm extends against the forward driving direction and on whose end facing away from the control arm bearing, a wheel is disposed, and
a supporting strut which, by means of its one end in an area close to the wheel, is connected with the control arm, the distance of the end of the supporting strut close to the wheel from the longitudinal axis of the control arm not being larger than the distance of a linking point of the supporting strut away from the wheel from the longitudinal axis of the control arm.
From German Patent Document DE-OS 38 28 828, a compound-control-arm rear axle is known whose two longitudinal control arms are connected with one another by way of a torsionally soft transverse strut. For the support with respect to side forces, a supporting strut is provided which, in each case, in the area close to the wheel is pivotally connected to a supporting pin molded onto the longitudinal control arm and, on its other end, is pivotally connected on the transverse strut connecting the two longitudinal control arms with one another. The distance of the end of the supporting strut close to the wheel from the longitudinal axis of the longitudinal control arm in this case is shorter than the distance of the pivotal connecting point on the transverse strut from the longitudinal axis of the longitudinal control arm. In the case of this rear axle, it is a disadvantage that the supporting strut must be connected with the longitudinal control arm and with the transverse strut in a hinged manner. The reason is that a hinged linking of the supporting strut on the transverse strut as well as on the longitudinal control arm results in increased constructional, manufacturing and mounting expenditures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rear axle of the type referred to above which has a simpler construction and is therefore easier to manufacture and mount.
As a result of the fact that, in the case of the rear axle according to the invention, the strut supporting the lateral forces is rigidly connected on its two ends with the control arm, hinges in the connecting area are no longer required. The control arm can therefore be manufactured at reasonable cost as a one-piece component, for example, by means of casting or welding. Furthermore, one torsionally soft transverse strut which connects the two control arms and to which the supporting strut must be pivotally connected will not be necessary, whereby additional space is saved. The suspension of the body may take place, for example, by way of coil springs which are supported on the control arm at a distance from the control arm bearing.
In certain preferred embodiments, the bearing-side area of the control arm is constructed to be widened in the direction of the exterior side of the vehicle, and the supporting strut may be arranged on the side of the control arm which faces the exterior side of the vehicle, whereby more space is saved between the two control arms. As desired, the two control arms of the rear axle may nevertheless also be connected with one another by way of a torsionally soft transverse strut, in which case then, because of the fact that the supporting strut is fastened with its two ends on the control arm itself, an impairment of the suspension during the alternate compression and rebounding by means of a supporting strut linked to the torsionally soft transverse strut is excluded.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the distance of the supporting strut to the longitudinal axis of the control arm in the area close to the wheel is the same as its distance in the area of the control arm bearing to the longitudinal axis of the longitudinal control arm, and therefore a neutral roll steer effect will exist under the influence of side forces.
An understeering roll steer effect under the influence of side forces (wheel which is on the outside during cornering goes into toe-in) will be achieved according to certain preferred embodiments wherein the distance of the supporting strut to the longitudinal axis of the control arm in the area close to the wheel is less than in the area of the control arm bearing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.